christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Easy For You to Sleigh
"Easy For You to Sleigh" is the Christmas episode of the television series. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Pop cooks up a meal while singing "Deck the Halls". He checks the turkey to see if it's done, but smoke pours out of the oven and sets off the fire alarm. Pop, wanting to protect Cub's hearing, gets the ladder and tries to turn it off. He ends up breaking it and removing the batteries to stop the noise. Outside, Lifty and Shifty (the former wearing a Santa hat) plan to ransack Pop's house by going down the chimney with a sack. They come out of the fireplace and are about to steal Pop's possessions when suddenly, they see a Christmas tree with ornaments and a star on top. They decide to steal the tree instead, but it's too big to fit through the chimney. Eventually, they give up and leave the tree stuck in the chimney as they hunt for easier gains. As Pop sets a fire in the fireplace, Cub wants him to read a Christmas story before going to bed. As Pop begins reading, smoke begins flowing out of the chimney and filling up the room. Because the fire alarm's broken, Pop and Cub don't realize this and they both succumb to carbon monoxide poisoning. Lifty and Shifty next set their sights on Mime's tent, only to find it empty. They both watch Mime pantomiming washing his face, frying an egg, and putting a bag of money inside a safe before leaving the room. They shrug their shoulders and enter the tent, pretending to steal the imaginary safe and put it in the bag. When they leave the tent, they're disappointed by how little they've accomplished. Next, they see Flippy's house, which they enter through the chimney. Inside, Lifty and Shifty see numerous rare antiques and a huge plasma screen TV in the den, where Flippy sleeps in his armchair with a plate of cookies on his lap. They tell each other to be quiet before going about their task, but they end up knocking over a picture frame, breaking a vase, and turning on the TV while a trumpet plays revelry with flashing lights. Amazingly, Flippy doesn't wake up through any of this, so Lifty and Shifty decide to steal everything in his house. After they remove every last appliance, decoration, and piece of furniture in the room, as well as tying Flippy up and having him sit on a cinder block, Lifty and Shifty decide to take some of the Christmas cookies on Flippy's lap. As they take one, however, a crumb falls to the ground, making a tiny breaking sound, and wakes Flippy up. To his horror, he finds himself restrained just like he was when he was captured during the war. He flips out in anger and breaks free from the ropes. Lifty and Shifty try to escape through the door but Flippy locks them in, forcing them to run in the other direction. While running, Shifty sees candy canes that look like stakes flying at him. He ducks, while an oblivious Lifty is impaled in the torso. Shifty keeps running until he sees a fancy candle holder in a bear trap. He carries a bag of sand and attempts to match the weight of the bag with the candle holder's. He successfully switches the items around and runs for it. In a moment of ill-fated greed, he comes back to grab the bag, however, and the bear trap snaps off one of his hands. Meanwhile, Lifty begins licking the candy canes in an effort to escape. Shifty continues running and narrowly avoids stepping in a snare trap made with Christmas lights. He then turns to see Flippy, who crushes a glass Christmas ornament in his hand and blows the dust into Shifty's eyes. The blinded raccoon takes a few steps back and gets his leg caught in the snare trap. Using one of the Christmas tree cookies as a bowie knife, Flippy cuts open Shifty's torso, spilling blood everywhere while Shifty screams in pain. As happy Flippy takes a bite out of the blood-stained cookie. Lifty, meanwhile, finally licks through the candy canes and falls out of the trap. He looks up to see a shadowy figure that looks like Shifty standing on a stack of boxes and pointing to an exit out a window. He climbs the pile and jumps out the window, only to discover that Flippy is wearing Shifty's skin and hat in order to trick him. Lifty flies into a baler and is torn apart. Flippy drives the baler away and Lifty's carcass comes out of the machine in the shape of a Christmas present under a tree. Lights on the tree begin blinking, resembling a Christmas tree. Meanwhile, back at Mime's tent, he turns on the light only to discover that his "safe" has been stolen. Trivia * Lifty and Shifty robbing the house at Christmas is a reference to How The Grinch Stole Christmas! Notably, Lifty and Shifty are both green like the Grinch. *The scene where Shifty tries to replace to candlestick on the bear trap with a bag of sand is a reference to a similar scene in the movie . Unlike Indiana Jones, Shifty manages to make the switch without triggering a trap (until his greed leads to a significantly bloodier result). * The candle holder that Flippy used to bait Shifty into a trap bears some similarities to a Menorah. Goofs *Pop and Cub shouldn't have died as quick as they did, as it would normally take up to two hours for a room to fill up with smoke. Of course seeing as how each episode is roughly seven minutes, time is likely sped up. *Flippy's TV turns on, even though it's unplugged. *The crest on Flippy's beret changes places several times. *After Shifty's arm is cut off by the bear trap, he runs through the hallway gripping the candlestick. His detached hand grasps the candlestick, even though it was his other arm that was originally holding the candlestick. *When Shifty steps in the snare trap, despite being upside-down his hat does not fall off. His wound shifts from his right arm to his left arm when he's caught. *When Flippy first stabs Shifty, he goes from completely clean to totally soaked in blood. No further blood splashes on him as he continues to cut through Shifty's body. *After Flippy tastes the bloody cookie he used to kill Shifty, a piece of the cookie seems to be floating in the air, barely attached to the rest of it. *When Flippy killed Shifty and tricked Lifty into jumping into the baler, he has blood on his body. When he was in his vehicle, he was clean again. *It would be impossible for Flippy to get to the baler before Lifty did (although it is possible that the baler was on before Lifty hit it). *When Flippy puts on the Shifty's skin to trick Lifty, the skin has both hands, however, Shifty's hand was cut off by a bear trap earlier (although he could have just went back for it). External links * Happy Tree Friends Wiki: Category:Shorts Category:2006 releases Category:Specials Category:Horror Movies Category:Episodes